


Kdysi ses usmíval

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Merlin nikdy neměl plakat. Ne teď a ne tehdy, na břehu toho samého jezera, jako stojí teď, ne tehdy, když Artuš umíral.





	Kdysi ses usmíval

Merlinovy oči jsou rozevřené doširoka, když Artuš vystrčí hlavu zpod vodní hladiny. 

Artuš musí přivřít víčka a potřást hlavou, aby se zbavil vody, co má v očích, a mohl se na něj pořádně podívat. Trvá to celých několik vteřin, nekonečných vteřin, ale Merlin tam pořád je. 

Jeho starý sluha stojí na břehu jezera, bledý v obličeji a úplně stejný, jako když ho Artuš viděl naposledy, když se celý jeho svět zmenšil a zúžil jen na něj. Na okamžik ho napadne, že od té chvíle snad neuplynul žádný čas. Musí to být jen chvíli, nanejvýš snad pár hodin, jen než se znovu rozednilo, protože Merlin vypadá úplně stejně jako tenkrát, když mu Artuš naposledy usnul v náruči. 

Ale když se Artuš podívá lépe, když se trochu více soustředí na to, co vlastně vidí, ví, že to bylo mnohem déle než jen pár hodin. Merlin vypadá _jinak_. Jeho tvář je pořád stejná, přestože je o něco bledší, o něco hubenější, než jak si ho Artuš pamatuje. Vypadá, jako by nezestárl ani o den, ale jeho vlasy jsou ostříhané jinak, delší, mnohem delší než je kdy měl, jeho oblečení v těch správných barvách – v hnědé a modré a červené – ale ušité způsobem, jaký Artuš nikdy předtím neviděl. 

Artuš si není jistý, kolik času uplynulo od chvíle, kdy zavřel oči na břehu Avalonu, poté, co Merlinovi řekl své poslední děkuji. 

„Artuši,“ dostane ze sebe Merlin, jeho hlas jenom tak silný, že ho Artuš slyší, a potom se vrhne do vody, aby mu vyrazil naproti. 

„Artuši!“ 

Artuš roztřeseně vydechne a začne plavat směrem k němu, směrem k tomu místu, kde kapky vody stříkají na všechny strany, jak se Merlin zuřivě brodí k němu. 

„Jsi tady,“ zamumlá Artuš, když se konečně dostanou k sobě, a teprve teď si uvědomí, že si tím nebyl jistý. Proč by se pro něj měl Merlin vůbec vracet? Ale ne, Merlin by ho neopustil. Merlin s ním zůstal, když umíral, zůstal s ním celé ty roky, i když to pro něj bylo tak nebezpečné. Neodešel, i když by ho čekal trest smrti, kdyby se někdo dozvěděl, co vlastně umí, neodešel od něj, i když musel den za dnem předstírat, že je někdo jiný, než kým byl doopravdy. 

Merlin přikývne a na chvíli to skoro vypadá, že se bude smát, ale pak se mu rozechvějí ramena a po tváři mu sklouzne slza. 

Artuše píchne mezi žebry, jen kousek nad tou ranou, kterou mu tehdy zasadil Mordred. Pomalu natáhne ruku a palcem Merlinovi tu slzu setře, protože pokud existuje něco, co už nikdy nechce znovu vidět, pak je to Merlin v slzách. 

Merlin nikdy neměl plakat. Ne teď a ne tehdy, na břehu toho samého jezera, jako stojí teď, ne tehdy, když Artuš umíral. 

Artuš se nebojí smrti. Nebál se jí, když byl rytíř, a bylo to, jako by jen usínal, v Merlinově náručí, unavený a zesláblý po vybojované bitvě, a nebojí se jí ani teď, přestože má tolik pro co žít. 

„Artuši,“ zašeptá Merlin slabě, jako by pořád ještě nevěřil, že tam Artuš opravdu je, a přitiskne se k němu. Obličej mu zaboří do krku, s tichým, zlomeným zvukem, ve kterém se neskrývají slova. Jeho slzy jsou na Artušově kůži horké a Artuš ho obemkne pažemi. 

Ani jeden z nich si nevšímá toho, že jsou mokří a že se pomalu ale jistě začínají třást zimou, a Merlin nepřestává tiše plakat. 

„To nic,“ zamumlá mu Artuš do vlasů nad uchem. „Všechno je v pořádku.“ 

Merlin popotáhne a potřese hlavou. Jeho vlasy Artuše zašimrají na tváři, a když se od něj Merlin odtáhne, jen dost daleko na to, aby se na něj mohl podívat, oči se mu lesknou a líce má vlhké, ale usměje se na něj, jeho úsměv zářivý a tolik, tolik _známý_.

Toho večera si ho Merlin vezme do postele, ve svém příliš malém bytě s velkými okny a výhledem na město, které Artušovi připadá tak cizí. Dotýká se ho, jako kdysi, když ještě byli mladí a nevinně si mysleli, že mají celý život před sebou, a občas jeden druhému poskytovali potěšení, jenže jemněji a skoro váhavě, jako by se bál, že mu Artuš zmizí přímo pod rukama. Ale nepřestává, jeho obličej napjatý. „Artuši,“ šeptá mu do kůže na krku a na hrudi a na stehnech, jeho prsty všude, lehké a rozhodnuté nevynechat ani jediný centimetr jeho těla, jeho polibky skoro zoufalé. „Artuši, Artuši, Artuši.“ 

_Neodejdu_ , chce mu Artuš říct a ani se nepokouší srovnávat dnešek s těmi několika tajnými večery kdysi dávno. _Omlouvám se, nikdy jsem tě nechtěl nechat samotného. Už to nikdy neudělám. Už nikdy nebudeš sám._

Místo toho ho sevře o něco pevněji a přitáhne si ho k sobě blíž. „Miluju tě,“ zašeptá větu, kterou měl říct, už když byl ještě král, a na okamžik skoro zadoufá, že ho Merlin neslyšel. 

Merlin vzlykne. Neřekne ani slovo, ale natáhne se přes jeho tělo, kůže na kůži, jeho dotek na pár vteřin spíše uklidňující a konejšivý než vzrušující. Pootevřené rty přitiskne Artušovi na tvář a něco zamumlá, tak tiše, že mu není rozumět. Jeho dech je zrychlený a vlhký a šimrá na kůži. 

Artuš by to nevyměnil za nic na světě. 

Když Artuš otevře oči, uprostřed noci, Merlin nespí. Leží vedle něj, beze slova, a zírá na něj, jeho oči tmavé. Jednu dlaň má položenou přímo uprostřed Artušova hrudníku, jako by se potřeboval ujistit, přesvědčit se, jako by měl strach, že když usne, když od něj jen na chvíli odvrátí pohled, už ho neuvidí. 

Artuš se smutně pousměje. „Merline,“ zamumlá a přikryje jeho prsty svými. Druhou paži zvedne a rukou se dotkne jeho tváře. 

Merlin pevně zavře oči a opře se do jeho dlaně. „Chtěl jsem tě zachránit,“ zašeptá slabě. „Nemohl jsem – nemohl –“ Merlin utne sám sebe uprostřed věty a tlumeně vzlykne, jeho hlas vlhký. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechne. „Čekal jsem na tebe,“ zašeptá potom. „Čekal jsem na tebe celou tu dobu. Nikdy jsem –“

Artuš se kousne do rtu a v očích ho zaštípají slzy. „Merline –“

Merlin potřese hlavou, aby ho zarazil. „Nikdy jsem nechtěl nikoho jiného než tebe,“ zamumlá. Jeho hlas je tichý a obrácený dovnitř, jako by mluvil sám pro sebe. 

_Kdysi ses usmíval_ , napadne Artuše. _Kdysi jsi byl veselý. Kdysi ses smál._

„Čekal bych na tebe celou věčnost, kdyby to bylo třeba,“ přizná Merlin a pokud Artuš někdy slyšel něco pravdivého, pak je to tohle. 

Merlin na něj čekal, celá staletí. Vedl osamělý život, procházel historií tak, jak se odehrávala, jediný, kdo si ještě pamatoval, jaké to bylo, když byl svět mnohem zelenější a nebezpečnější a lidé dělali zoufalé věci, aby se postarali o sebe a o své drahé. Byl tam a nikdy nepřestal čekat. 

_Chci, aby ses znovu usmíval._

„Spi,“ řekne Artuš jemně a přitáhne si Merlina blíže k sobě. Prsty mu pročísne vlasy. „Jenom spi. Nikam neodcházím.“ 


End file.
